Ion Dragoon RD135 EMF
Facebolt: Dragoon lll The Facebolt depics a somewhat Ion/Metal Dragoon like the picture to the top right. The Facebolt is a metal face and it is a white color. Energy Ring: Dragoon lll The Energy Ring has Two Dragons swirling around it. The two dragons heads are made of metal, but besides that the energy wring is clear and it is very light. 4D Fusion Wheel: Ion Metal Frame The metal frame is shaped like Spiral/Screw but it has 4 blades instead of 3. The metal frame is quite heavy and has very good attack power. The Metal Frame is Light Blue in color. Core The core has 3 Blades that fit in between the spaces of the 4 blades on the metal frame it is lighter than the metal frame and it shifts between modes by locking and unlocking it self and dropping or raising. The core has tiny blades on it that cut into the opponents fusion wheel oupon contact. Pc Frame The Pc Frame matches the color of the energy rign. and it is placed between the Metal Frame and Core. The Pc Frame has wings on it as well, for more attack power it has metal pieces on it for more power upon impact. Modes The bey has 2 modes Ion v2 mode: all blades on the beys fusion wheel are facing the way it is spinning for maximum attack power the special move works best with this mode. Barrage Mode: The core is on the lower setting for mostly attack but some defense properties. Spin Track: Round Attack 135 This spin track is similar to Hades Kerbecs BD but instead of it being completely round Round Attack has many Notches on it for attack power. The Spin Track is never touch the bey it self eventhough it comes close the spin track sticks out at the same length the Fusion wheel does. So Upon contact the wheel and the spintrack both come in contack with the opposing bey. Performance Tip: Eternal Metal Flat This Tip is the metal flat performance tip but it is like Eternal Sharp as it Freely Spins For more stamina the regular metal flat performance tip. The tip being metal, when on the stadium it may heat up do to the friction of the metal against the stadium. Abilities Ion Absorb: When the opposing Bey is attacking Dragoon uses its speed and rams the other bey lightly to take little damage and absorb the opponents attack effectively. Dragoon v2 Rush: Dragoon rushes full speed at the opposing bey and barrages it repeatedly. The attack does more damage in Ion v2 mode. v2 Regain: The bey rushes around the stadium using the bank of the stadium to regain Stamina and Strength. Special Move: Upper Ion Assault The Bey uses all the strength it has left and then uses all that power at once to ram the other bey as hard as it can. It goes to the very edge of the stadium and rushes down at max speed to hit the opposing bey. The force created by this Special Move is tremendous. Launcher: Ion Wind Scythe The launcher is white in color and has two different modes left spin and right spin. The launcher is very light and it uses a string launcher to rip the bey. Category:RPB Registered Category:Beyblades